ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Life of Pine
Life of Pine is a special Creature Journal. Instead of detailing the statistics and information of the Pinecone as a species, it tells the origin stories of the individual Pinecones given to Staff members. It is currently unfinished, having stories of only a few of the Pinecones. Chapters The study begins... I have been studying a strange group in town. They call themselves "The Skittles"; it appears they have all lost their minds. I can remember a time when they were completely sane law abiding citizens, but that was before the pinecones came in... Now they rarely sleep and spend all of their time holding "staff meetings" in the forest. I decided it was time to interview them, maybe even find a way to stop their group from growing. I've started with Gryffi, the one they call Skittle Master; I believe it all started with her and her "Philip". I will be writing all of my findings in this book. If I should become one of the Skittles myself, I ask that whoever finds this journal continues my work and finds a cure. King of Cones Name: Philip Gender: Male Friend: Gryffi Obtained From: Canada Philip Ronald Gryffin III, the finest and piniest of all the cones! You could say he is the Pinecone king, though he is half skittle. He first joined Gryffi on a cold day in the fall; she was being attacked by a flock of angry birbs attempting to steal her cookie, only to be rescued by the brave Philip the Pinecone. Prince of Pines Name: Spike Gender: Male Friend: LaHaine Obtained From: Canada Spike Lala Haine I. The sharpest of all the Pinecones, he stumbled upon LaHaine in the forest one day. He smashed her over the head with a tree branch and crawled into her pocket after she fell unconscious. Ever since that day he has never left her pocket. Pine the Corn Name: Pinecorn Gender: Female Friend: Mochiccino Obtained From: The Tree Mochiccino, while frolicking through the cornfields, tripped, smashing her head in the process. She looked up and took notice of a Pinecone. It was love at first sight; she pledged her undying love to the cone and the pair has never been separated since. Slythercone the Magical Name: Slythercone Gender: Female Friend: Rhynn Obtained From: The Tree Rhynn had fallen ill; her beloved friend Slythercone had brought her some tea. She was slowly sipping on the beverage when sudden feelings for the Pinecone began to develop. It wouldn't be long....the amortentia potion Rhynn had been slipped was already taking effect... Cat Toy. 'Nuff Said. Name: Cat Toy Gender: Female Friend: Infinis Obtained From: The Tree The skittles were gathered in the middle of the forest for their usual staff meeting. As everyone was preparing to leave, someone - probably Gryffi - yelled "PINECONE FIGHT!" Suddenly, Infi, not paying attention as usual, had a pinecone batted at her head by a rogue cat. This event was, however, a happy one! Infi had found her one true Pinecone, and is living happily ever after with the affectionately named Cat Toy. Spattercone the Worthy Name: Spattercone Gender: Male Friend: Spatio Obtained From: The Tree The skittles stumble upon Spatters in a clearing in the forest, only to find her staring hard at a Pinecone. She raises her hand, pointing with great intent at the Pinecone across from her. A frenzied look in her eye, she hisses "IT IS WORTHY" before scuttling across the clearing, snatching up her piney love, and skittering back into the forest - thoroughly creeping out the remaining single skittles. The cone Destined to prp Name: prp cone Gender: Male Friend: prpldrgnfr Obtained From: The Tree Prp cone was sitting at the edge of a Gathering of Cones, feeling sad. He was the only prp cone, the others were all... not. He was alone. Then, out of nowhere, came prpdrgnfr. Immediately, prp cone knew. It was destined to be. Prp climbed into the nearest tree, and dropped itself on prpdrgnfr's head. They have never been apart since, united in their prp. SPAHkles Name: Sparkles Gender: Male Friend: Amphyrre Obtained From: The Tree For weeks now Amphyrre had felt as if something was missing in her life. She wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason the word 'sparkles' just kept going through her head. It got so bad that she automatically reacted with 'sparkles' whenever she was asked something. Eventually it drove a friend mad enough that he whacked her on the head with a pinecone to make it stop. That's when it hit Amphyrre. She had finally found it. Sparkles the pinecone was now hers, forever. Chaos, Arch Nemesis Name: Chaos Gender: Male Friend: DemonicJ Obtained From: The Tree Chaos. Master of the Demon Cones, Ruler of the Pinetree of Doom. Arch-rival to Philip Ronald Gryffin III since they were little babycones. And, honestly, kinda lonely. He knew he'd be a joke to his minions if he would choose just anyone as a companion; he needed to consider this very, very carefully. He was pondering this when he tripped over nothing, down the Pinetree of Doom... and landed on the head of the one he was destined to be with forever: DemonicJ. Prettiest of Pines Name: Pretty Piney Gender: Female Friend: ZioCorvid Obtained From: The Tree Zio did always like the pretty face she saw in the mirror, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was... missing, somehow. I wasn't until she stepped outside into the hurricane and got hit straight in the forehead with pinecone Pretty, that she found out just what it was. Now her life (and face) are changed forever! Cone on Fire Name: Cone on Fire Gender: Female Friend: xxBurningxx Obtained From: The Tree Burning wasn't burning yet, but when cone on fire was lighted on fire, a burning sensation awoke in he heart. Burning's face, burning, needed to feel that heat. She crept closer and closer, until cone on fire lit her on fire. Now Burning was burning, and forever united with the burning cone on fire. Trivia At some point in 2016 (the exact time is unknown), the cover was changed. WHile the changes are minimal, they are large enough to be noticeable. The old cover is shown below. Credits * Cover: Gryffi & ZioCorvid * Stories: Gryffi & Rhynn Links * Life of Pine Category:Books Category:Gryffi Category:Rhynn